


Studs

by glitterdog_99



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Magnus Bane, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Light BDSM, M/M, Malec, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterdog_99/pseuds/glitterdog_99
Summary: Magnus is on the prowl in Pandemonium, but will he end up the prey to a pretty Shadowhunter with neck tattoos and piercings?Soundtrack: Beyoncé - Baby Boy, Christina Aguilera - Dirrty, Flume – Holdin On, Troye Sivan – Bloom, Kings of Leon - Sex on Fire.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 17
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts), [Skyffable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyffable/gifts), [LaCroixWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCroixWitch/gifts), [Nadja_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/gifts), [notcrypticbutcoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcrypticbutcoy/gifts), [CoolStoryMatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStoryMatt/gifts).



> This work is to say thank you to the fabulous writers listed above, you are such an inspiration and your hard work is very much appreciated by the fandom. I hope you like it, this is my first ever fanfic and I've definitely jumped into the 'deep end of the pool' writing smut for my first roll of the dice. This was prompted by an image I saw on Twitter, created by @Punk Edits For U, and I had to get it out of my head. I love bad boy Alec! Find it here: https://twitter.com/PunkEdits_For_U/status/759956336813674496/photo/1
> 
> I own nothing, all characters belong to Cassandra Clare and Freeform/Netflix.

Magnus worked his way through the crowd, pulsating lights and heavy bass assaulting the writhing mass of Downworlder and mundane bodies working the dance floor. Seelie, werewolf, the odd warlock and vampires all letting go of their inhibitions under the watchful eye of the club owner. His gaze swept across the room, from his vantage point near the elevated bar he could survey his domain with ease and detect any hint of trouble, which thankfully seemed absent tonight, before making his way to the heavily warded and roped off VIP area.

For years his faithful staff and security team had served him well, not that he really needed the extra help managing trouble. As the High Warlock of Brooklyn most in the Shadow World knew and respected his authority, although there were always the odd one or two who tried to push their luck every now and again. For now though, everyone seemed to be intent on enjoying themselves and behaving, so Magnus relaxed into the plush velvet of his chaise and summoned a blue margarita to quench his thirst.

His current company consisted of a shirtless werewolf with an impressive physique and a couple of female vampires, but as much as they were vying for his attention, Magnus wasn’t really feeling it tonight. After his spectacularly failed relationship with Camille, previous head of the New York vampire clan over 100 years ago, Magnus had resisted the pull of a serious relationship whilst he tried to patch those shattered pieces of his heart back together and locked it away.

Sure, he indulged in pleasures of the flesh with a body to warm his bed whenever the mood struck, but he never allowed anyone to get close or truly know him like he had with Camille. That bitch left him so battered and bruised he hadn’t been able to face the thought of taking a risk with someone since.

With a sigh and a flick of his wrist, Magnus banished his empty glass back to the bar, where he knew Maia would take care of it. He really did appreciate her attention to detail and take-no-shit attitude when it came to the customers who frequented Pandemonium. Splitting her time between her regular haunt the Hunter’s Moon to help Magnus out on busy nights was a favour he paid well for.

He took a moment to adjust one of the several necklaces adorning his smooth chest, settling them within the folds of his shirt, a sheer dark blue silk with intricate gold detailing along the collar and cuffs, which he had rolled up to reveal impressive forearms. Magnus smirked, the attention he hoped to draw from either male or female company tonight (he didn’t mind which) would be enhanced by his impressive array of jewellery, impeccable make up and spiked hair, tips dyed blue with magic to match his shirt. There were perks to being a warlock after all, and Magnus did always pride himself on his fashion sense and bold confidence, even if sometimes it was just for show.

Magicking a mirror into his hand, he delicately ran a finger under his eye, smudging the dark kohl emphasising his eyes and checked the gold glitter was still in place along his eyelids and high cheekbones.

Tonight, he felt on edge and somewhere here he hoped to find someone who would help take that edge off, even if just for the night.

Snapping the mirror away, Magnus rose gracefully and walked out of the VIP area to the disappointment of his companions. Sliding his ringed fingers along the cool metal balustrade, he descended the stairs, the thick smell of sweat and lust hit him in a wave. Taking a deep breath, he let it wash over him and closed his eyes as he let himself be swept into the centre of the club and onto the dance floor.

The music was louder down here and Magnus felt himself begin to relax as some of the tension from carrying the weight of responsibility melted from his shoulders.

Sensually he rolled his hips to the slow, heavy beat whilst holding one arm up, lights glinting off silver rings as he ran his other hand down his torso and onto smooth black leather pants, which were so tight he had to magically enhance them to allow freedom of movement. Magnus lost himself to the rhythm, head thrown back and carefree, drawing the eyes of everyone around him with his graceful display.

As he brought his head down again to take in the view in front of him, he let his gaze run down the body of a tall, dark haired young man, hazel eyes regarding him with barely concealed desire.

 _Shadowhunter_ , Magnus thought, his eyes travelling from the perfectly placed deflect rune at his neck contrasting against pale skin and sharp jaw, past the dark shirt with 3 buttons undone, providing a teasing glimpse of dark chest hair and a delectable collar bone.

Magnus felt his mouth go dry as the Shadowhunter tilted his head slightly, capturing Magnus’s gaze once more and ran his tongue slowly across his bottom lip, where Magnus couldn’t help but notice a stud on either side and caught a glimpse of one in the centre of his tongue. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of what those would feel like on his body.

Magnus noticed a mundane tattoo swirling up the other side of his neck in the pulsating lights and he dragged his eyes away to meet those of the man’s now boring into him with predatory-like intent.

Twisting slowly, Magnus turned his back on the man, looked over his shoulder and gave a seductive wink, whilst continuing to roll his hips to the music. Just for added effect, he snapped his fingers to summon a chilled martini and stirred it with his finger, then dipped his finger into his mouth and sucked on it. May as well let this Shadowhunter know who he was stalking after all, to see if he was truly up to the challenge.

Sweat suddenly began to form at the base of Magnus’s neck as he sensed a presence at his back, feeling the heat emanating from the body of someone behind him. He felt his heart rate spike as a hand ran lightly down his shoulder and dipped into the opening of his shirt, a tongue tracing the bead of sweat down his neck with a slight drag of something metallic. Magnus felt a small victorious smile tug at the corner of his mouth and he didn’t need magic to know who those arms belonged to, as he caught a glimpse of yet another rune poking out of the shirt sleeves pushed up gloriously firm arms.

The man’s tongue ran over the shell of Magnus ear curling around his ear cuff and he felt a gentle tug as it slipped into the stranger’s mouth. Magnus’s eyes snapped open and he turned to see those hazel eyes once more, pupils now blown wide and focused on his. The Shadowhunter smirked and lifted one hand to tug at the glass, not breaking eye contact; he dipped his head and parted his lips to show Magnus the ear cuff dangling from the stud in his mouth. Magnus breath hitched as, with a deft flick of his tongue, the man slid the ear cuff down onto the toothpick in Magnus’s drink.

Magnus gave a low moan in the back of his throat, fuck that was so hot.

Not to be outdone, Magnus spun away, lifting the glass to his lips and took a sip of his martini, as the olive-clad stick rolled around he caught it in his teeth, tugging one of the olives into his mouth. With a growl, the Shadowhunter reached out to grab him by the waist pulling him back into a firm chest as Magnus ground his ass back into the man’s dark jeans with intent. He felt the answering roll of the man’s own hips and his hardness firm against Magnus telling him this was affecting the Shadowhunter as much as it was him.

He let his head fall back onto the stranger’s shoulder as the man dipped his head down to Magnus’s parted lips. Bodies grinding into each other, Magnus closed his eyes as their lips came together closing the last inches of space between them, as he felt the man’s tongue push inside his mouth and take hold of the olive.

Another groan was swallowed down as tongues swirled around exploring each other and Magnus felt the cool metal of the tongue stud slide along the inside of his mouth. Tasting faintly of olive and something sweeter, Magnus bit gently at the man’s lower lip, tugging it teasingly and playing with one of his lip piercings.

Panting for breath as they broke apart, Magnus was again held captive by the most beautiful pair of hazel eyes he’d had the pleasure of getting lost in. This close, he could see flecks of green and darker brown reflecting the strobe lights of the club, although the pupil was now dilated to twice it’s normal size, the thin ring of the iris just visible.

Turning to lean his weight back into the toned muscles he could feel easily supporting him, Magnus circled his hips in a figure 8 motion in time to the music, his lithe body sliding down the stranger’s torso and back up again. One hand travelled down Magnus’s chest and tucked into the waistband of his pants, where his shirt had worked it’s way free, a finger tracing his v line teasingly.

Magnus had never known a Shadowhunter to be so wantonly open with someone of the same gender in public before but this man was pushing his buttons in all the right ways, so who was he to question it.

Deliberately, the stranger held his gaze and with a gulp, the olive disappeared down his throat. Magnus, breathed out low against the stranger’s ear, using magic to amplify his voice over the music. “Do you always swallow?” The responding “maybe later I’ll let you find out”, in a heavily accented New York drawl made Magnus’s cock harden further in his pants, constricted as it was in the tight black leather.

He banished his drink, making sure to return his favourite ear cuff to its rightful place as he saw the man’s eyes darken with desire.

So magic was a turn on for him huh, well Magnus had plenty more tricks up his sleeve in that case. It made Magnus wonder just who this Shadowhunter was, that the Clave’s poisonous rhetoric hadn’t prejudiced him against warlocks, like most good Nephilim soldiers he’d had the displeasure of knowing over the centuries of his long life.

Before he could continue his musings he felt the man’s other hand lift off his hip and Magnus looped an arm up around behind him to the strong neck, tugging into damp hair curling at the base of his neck. The man’s hand, larger than his own, ran down over his bicep and ghosted across his nipple which sprang to life inside his shirt, now hanging slightly off one shoulder.

Magnus let his eyes drift closed once more, a strong jolt of desire shooting through his veins. He dropped his other free hand down over the top of the one in his waistband, lifting it out and sliding down his toned thigh, flexing as he shifted with the beat. Opening his eyes, he could see the enraptured gaze of many of the club goers around them, bodies pressed close together devouring their debauched show whilst getting high on their own pleasure.

Magnus felt, rather than heard, the man’s breath stutter in his throat, as he directed their now joined hands back up, ghosting over the hard outline of his cock, straining against the confines of his pants. Magnus couldn’t help but buck his hips up into their hands, at this rate he’d be almost willing to banish his pants to wherever his glass ended up moments earlier.

Dropping his hand from the stranger’s neck, Magnus spun slowly around, not letting go of the long fingers entwined with his own, metal of his rings biting into their skin. How he longed for those fingers to be making themselves acquainted with other parts of his body right now. He allowed his gaze to travel slowly from dark combat boots, up impossibly long legs clad in dark denim and allowed himself a smirk at the thought of peeling those pants down the well-defined thighs they clung to, the guy obviously took his Shadowhunter training seriously.

Continuing past a narrow waist and muscled torso, the way his shirt clung left little to Magnus’s already wild imagination. Broad shoulders rolled and the man swayed with the music, seemingly enjoying the attention. The Shadowhunter flicked his tongue out again meeting Magnus’s gaze contemplatively, stud dragging along his top lip. The man stepped forward into his space, his own hungry gaze transfixed by Magnus’ glamoured eyes, a deep brown which was threatening to flicker and reveal his golden cat eyes, as he felt his control hanging by a thread.

“See something you like?” the deep baritone sounding an octave lower against Magnus ear, warm breath making the hairs on his neck stand up. Desperately trying to gain some friction on his aching cock, Magnus slotted his leg between those strong thighs and ground their hips together once more.

“Does that answer your question, pretty boy?” he moaned huskily, as he slowly licked a wet stripe along the tantalizing deflect rune up to the man’s jaw. Peering out under thick lashes Magnus had to tilt his head to see the slightly taller man throw his back and shudder into their slow grind. Fuck, if this carried on much longer Magnus might embarrass himself in front of his entire club, coming in his pants like an inexperienced teenager. He sent up a silent prayer of thanks to the Nephilim’s Angel Raziel himself, for crafting someone who seemingly epitomised sin whilst at the same time had angelic blood flowing through his veins.

As the music changed yet again to a slightly more up-tempo beat, Magnus placed his hands against the man’s sculpted chest, allowing his fingertips to dip slightly into the opening of his shirt and pulled him even closer. “Wanna get out of here?” he groaned as he felt a firm hand slip down and cup his ass ensuring the distance between their erections was non-existent. “Yeah” the Shadowhunter nodded slowly, seemingly unable to tear his gaze away from the expanse of skin on display as Magus’ necklaces grazed his chest.

Slipping his finger into a belt loop and turning to lead them off the dance floor, Magnus mind, hazy with lust, barely clocked the knowing smiles gracing the lips of the Downworlders as the Shadowhunter plastered himself against his back, apparently unwilling to lose the contact between their bodies even for a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is rewarded for his curiosity as things continue to heat up in the club....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot? What plot? If you're looking for some you're not going to find it here I'm afraid. Just smut, smut and you guessed it... more smut.....you have been warned. Not suitable for readers under the age of 18. 
> 
> Otherwise, read on and enjoy!

Barely aware of their surroundings, Magnus led the man into the corridor, dim lighting casting long shadows along the floor. With a twirl of his wrist he flung the heavy red door aside and practically dragged the Shadowhunter in behind him, slamming it closed again in a whirl of blue magic. The thick timber and solid walls muffling the sound of the music, the air now cooler on Magnus’ overheated skin. 

With another wave of magic slower, seductive music started playing as dozens of candles sprang to life, illuminating the room in a soft glow.

Hands hungrily roaming across each other’s bodies, shoving under shirts and running up to tug into hair, they broke apart catching their breath. He noticed the other man open his eyes briefly to survey the room, his gaze fliting between the door, burgundy sofa and over the substantial desk where Magnus took care of business when he wasn’t holding court in the VIP area.

“Assessing your options?” He asked huskily, pressing the stranger back against the closed door. “I didn’t catch you name yet Shadowhunter.”

“Alec.” He replied dropping his gaze to Magnus’ lips, whilst parting his slightly.

“Just Alec? What no last name? Like Beyoncé or Madonna?”

“Does it matter? I didn’t get the feeling you wanted a D&M” Alec pointedly slipped one hand into Magnus’s back pocket and pulled their bodies flush together, hard.

“Well _Alec_ , most Warlocks are not known for their fondness of Shadowhunters, although I might be persuaded to make an exception in your case." Magnus did have a weakness for tall, dark and hot, and fuck, Alec was scorching.

”I’m Magnus by the way.” He thought he saw a quick flicker of recognition flash over Alec’s face, but it was gone again just as quickly.

“The pleasure’s mine I’m sure,” Alec smirked.

“So, are these your only piercings?” Magnus asked coyly, nosing his way along the slight stubble of Alec’s jaw and feeling his skin tingle, whilst running one hand down between them and over the Alec’s fly. Wow, impressive - he had to get his mouth on that _yesterday_. Alec groaned and pushed up into his hand, his head dropping back against the door with a thud. “If you stop talking I might let you find out,” he growled in frustration.

Magnus took Alec’s other hand and lifted it over his head, pinning against the wall as he lifted his leg slightly, grinding his hips forward. 

“Let me?” He arched his eyebrow “I’ll have you begging until you can barely remember your own name, _Alec_ ” Magnus asserted. Alec’s eyelids fluttered closed, panting, “I thought you wanted to know if I always swallow?”

“Oh I plan to find out,” Magnus promised darkly, “but I’m going to take you apart first. You OK with that, pretty boy?”

“Yes, fuck, just kiss me” Alec demanded dropping his head down to capture Magus's lips, tongues curling and thrusting against each other. Their bodies sliding together, both trying to gain the friction they were desperate for. Magnus broke away, winking as he held up one finger.

“Now, safe sex is always on the table. But Warlocks are immune to mundane diseases, and I assure you that I pose no risk to your delicate disposition - so what do you prefer? Condom or bareback?"

“Bare, I’m clean” Alec ground out as Magnus lifted his other hand to join the first, capturing them both with a tight coil of blue magic, pinning them in place. Alec’s eyes widened as Magnus cocked an eyebrow, “this alright pretty boy?” he murmured huskily. Alec’s quick nod was all the confirmation he needed as he ran his hands down the front of the Shadowhunters shirt, popping buttons as he went.

Magnus mouth watered as he ran his eyes over the soft smattering of dark chest hair, trailing down over washboard abs and a happy trail disappearing into the top of the waistband hanging low on those glorious hips. More runes became evident, and Magnus took a moment to appreciate the view. Alec’s pupils were blown wide, lips slightly swollen and panting for breath, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Biceps straining against his shirt, which was now hanging open off his shoulders as he tested the magic circling his wrists.

“Uh ah, as strong as I’m sure you are darling, there’s no way you can break free of my magic without my say-so. Are you familiar with the traffic light system?”

“Green” Alec confirmed instantly. Magnus chuckled; oh he was going to have fun testing that. 

“Very good” Magnus nodded.

Holding Alec’s gaze he slowly undid his jeans and slid his hand down, gripping Alec’s impressive length whilst rubbing his thumb across the damp patch he could already feel through the thin fabric of his boxers.

“Fuck” Alec breathed out, his voice low as he bucked his hips up involuntarily.

“As much as I like the sound of that, I have a promise to keep first,” Magnus leaned forward to murmur in his ear, flicking one of the black plugs Alec had in each earlobe with his tongue.

Sliding both hands inside the tight boxers, he grabbed hold of Alec’s firm ass cheeks and squeezed, as he started nipping and sucking his way along his collarbone. Moving slowly downward he pushed the boxers and jeans slowly off Alec’s hips and over his ass, cock finally springing free of its confines revealing a Prince Albert piercing.

Sucking in a quick breath, his lips curled appreciatively as he met Alec’s heated gaze once more, impatiently snapping his fingers to banish Alec’s clothing and boots across the room somewhere. The tattoo Magnus had noticed earlier continued down his neck covering Alec’s right shoulder, made up what looked like a mixture of swirling patterns, symbols and Latin quotes.

Now the Shadowhunter was naked and completely at his mercy, he planned to take full advantage.

“My, my Nephilim you do not disappoint” he growled appreciatively, dropping his head to scrape his teeth over the nub of one nipple, as he felt a shiver travel up Alec’s body. Flicking his tongue out he continued his ministrations, sliding one hand down between Alec’s legs to gently cup his balls.

Dropping fluidly to his knees, Magnus briefly appreciated his own foresight in having thick carpet installed. Alec groaned and spread his legs further apart, licking his lips in anticipation.

“What a naughty boy you are, defiling what the Angel Raziel saw fit to bestow upon you” Magnus hummed, sucking a dark hickey to the inside of Alec’s sensitive thigh before swapping sides to create a matching mark.

“My body, not the Clave’s” Alec panted as pre-come beaded at the tip of his straining cock.

“Oh no my darling, tonight it’s m _ine”_ Magnus asserted.

He slowly licked a hot wet stripe from base to tip, teasing around the stud of Alec’s piercing tasting the salty bitterness as his tongue swirled. A whimper crawled out of Alec’s throat as he fought the urge to push his cock further into Magnus’ face.

Magnus pulled off with a pop. “Easy angel, I’ve got all night and I plan on hearing you scream my name until that pretty throat of yours is raw.” With that, Magnus took most of Alec’s length into his mouth, thanking his centuries of experience for his lack of gag reflex.

Alternating between twirling his tongue around the sensitive glans underneath, hollowing out his cheeks and playing with Alec’s balls or squeezing his ass with his free hand, Magnus Bane knew how to suck dick. He’d never had a lover yet he couldn’t bring to climax under his expert ministrations but he had a different ending in mind tonight.

Humming, the vibrations ran straight down Alec’s shaft as he gulped in air between gasps, “not. Gonna. Last. If you…” He ground out through gritted teeth.

With a snap, Magnus released Alec’s hands, which immediately dropped into his hair tugging on the spiked strands of his faux hawk. Alec’s eyes opened in surprise, hazy with lust as his back arched off the door in pleasure.

Magnus grinned and lazily flicked his tongue against the piercing a few times, making Alec’s body jerk. “Mmmmm you’re going to have to show me what you can do with this” he smirked.

“Come here” Alec growled, reaching one hand down to the base of Magnus’s neck, pulling him to his feet, sucking Magnus's lower lip into his mouth. “You’re wearing too many clothes” he observed, palming his hand along Magnus’s cock which had reached a near painful state in his tight leather pants.

Between one blink and the next, Magnus banished his clothes in a trail of blue sparks to Lilith-knows where.

“Better?” he smirked, titling his head to one side and fluttering his eyelashes seductively.

“Fuck, look at you. Gorgeous.” Alec’s irises now nearly consumed by black pupils ran down his body appreciatively. “My stele, it’s in my jacket at the coat-check, can you…?” Alec asked, waving one hand around in an exaggerated motion.

Magnus quirked one eyebrow, but moved several fingers gracefully and Alec’s black leather jacket materialised across the back of the sofa, his stele landing in his hand.

Grinning, he activated his strength, flexibility and stamina runes, then with a flick of his wrist Magnus returned it to the jacket pocket once more. 

Without warning, he reached down and lifted Magnus up, his legs wrapping around Alec’s waist reflexively as he spun around, reversing their positions and pushing Magnus up against the door. Adjusting his grip and tilting his hips forward to take Magnus’ weight on his thighs; Alec maintained eye contact as he slowly licked his palm.

Magnus’s breath hitched in his throat, Alec reaching between them to wrap long fingers around Magnus’s length. “Not so bad yourself Warlock” he murmured, sliding his hand up and down as Magnus dropped his head back with a groan. Magus thrust his hips up into Alec’s hand urging him on faster.

Alec slid one finger across the head of Magnus’s cock, smearing pre-come over the tip then his finger dipped into Magnus’s mouth, pushing down on his tongue as he groaned around Alec’s finger, tasting the salty bitterness of himself.

Alec leaned in; suddenly crushing his lips into Magnus’s in a hot open-mouthed kiss desperately capturing the last traces for himself.

Dropping his hand down to squeeze the round globe of Magnus’s ass, he trailed his hand down the crack and teased the rim of his tight hole. One eyebrow cocked in silent question, he smirked as Magnus quickly lubed himself up with magic.

“Allow me” Magnus whispered, as Alec slid one finger inside to the knuckle, thrusting his hips and encouraging Alec in deeper. Alec circled his finger intently, crooking it forward to time with Magnus’s next thrust, finding his target as Magnus arched up against him.

“Oh, fuck yes” he rasped, “right there,” his cock now an angry red colour and leaking pre-come furiously.

Scrabbling for something to hold onto as sweat beaded across both their bodies, Magnus conjured a padded hand grip supported by thick chain from the magically reinforced ceiling whilst lubing his cock at the same time. He grabbed the handle with both hands, lifting some of his weight off Alec.

“Handy” Alec grunted, licking his lips as he watched Magnus’s biceps bulge under the strain. Now free to use his other hand he gripped Magnus and furiously pumped his length as he added a second finger, seeking out his prostate with deft movements.

Magnus thanked his regimented training regime, fucking Alec’s fingers with wild abandon as he felt himself getting closer to the edge. Almost as though reading his mind, Alec grunted, “enjoying yourself?” 

Magnus managed to huff out, “Not as much as I’d enjoy riding something else.”

“Yeah?” Alec said huskily, “I think we can arrange that.” Looking down suggestively, Magnus arched an eyebrow, “I think you may want to add one more for good measure Stud.” Snorting, Alec quickly complied, adding a third finger and working Magnus open to accommodate him more easily.

“I need you in me _now_ ” Magnus demanded breathlessly. Alec promptly pulling him off the door, as Magnus dropped his arms down around those expansive shoulders, which flexed as he walked to the desk in a few long strides. Magnus drew in a sharp breath, damn that was hot.

Sitting Magnus down on the edge of the desk, he swung one arm in a wide arc to clear the surface, a flurry of pens and paperwork landing on the floor.

Before Alec could push him down onto the hard surface, Magnus slid forward pushing their cocks against each other for some glorious friction, as he desperately chased Alec’s lips in a scorching kiss.

Breaking away panting, he murmured “as hot as this is darling, it’s not exactly kind on my back”.

Promptly spinning around and bending over the edge of the desk, grinding his ass still slick with lube into Alec, he winked over his shoulder in clear invitation. “Come and fuck my pretty ass, baby.”

With a sharp intake of breath Alec grabbed one hip in a bruising grip, his other guiding his aching cock to Magnus’s now loosened hole. Alec pushed his way in, inch by glorious inch, until with a guttural groan he was fully sheathed inside.

He paused for a moment, “OK?” Magnus nodded, temporarily unable to find his voice, the burn just the right side of painful.

After a few moments to adjust, “Move” he growled, gripping the edge of the desk so hard his knuckles were nearly white. 

Alec quickly complied, setting a punishing pace, his other hand joining the first on Magus other hip, where he was sure he’d see fingerprint marks tomorrow.

“Raziel, urrrgh Magnus, so tight, fuck.” Alec ground out, slamming into him again in a hard thrust, sweat trickling down their backs. Alec dipped forward, tracing his tongue up the muscles along Magnus’s spine, Magnus shivering as he felt the tongue stud contrast with slick heat reaching the base of his neck.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Alec panted, the sound of skin slapping against skin ringing out across the room as their bodies ground against each other in a desperate bid for release.

“Yes, harder!” Magnus demanded, pushing himself up to change the angle and allowing him to take Alec in deeper, feeling the PA dragging deliciously inside him. Endorphins flooding his bloodstream, Magnus clenched down as Alec’s cock hit his prostate dead on over and over again.

Magnus barely registered Alec shouting his name, his voice low and rough, as he felt teeth suddenly bite down into his shoulder. Alec’s body went rigid and his orgasm tore through him, his hot release painting the inside of Magnus’s walls.

Magnus felt Alec’s legs being to tremble, suddenly unable to support their own weight. Alec gently pulled out, falling to his knees; sweat plastering his hair to his forehead.

“No, fuck so close” Magnus whimpered as he felt Alec spin him around, his rock hard cock inches from Alec’s face.

Alec swiped at the cum running down Magnus’s leg, coating his hand with it. Giving a few quick jerks, he twisted his wrist as he neared the head, eyes taking on a devilish glint. A moan tore its way out of Magnus’s throat; Lilith this Shadowhunter was going to be the death of him.

“Fuck my face” Alec begged. A Nephilim on his knees, begging Magnus to fuck his mouth? He did not need to be asked twice. He dropped his head back, arching off the edge of the desk as the wet heat of Alec’s mouth engulfed him.

Alec slid two fingers straight back inside the stretched ring of his hole, more of his seed dripping down his wrist as he searched for the bundle of nerves he knew would push Magnus over the edge.

Magnus grabbed a fistful of Alec’s raven strands, as drool slipped out the corner of his mouth, lips stretched around Magnus’s throbbing cock. Magnus felt his self-control break at the sight of one of Raziel’s angels on their knees for him, a Prince of Hell and Downworlder, as he snapped his hips forward hitting the back of Alec’s throat.

Alec’s eye’s widened and tears started to leak from the corners, but he just moaned around Magnus and continued to bob his head with single minded intent, his fingers grazing Magnus’s prostate once again.

“Fuck, your mouth, so good” he panted, a guttural moan bursting forth past his lips. “I’m close” he warned Alec.

Magnus felt his glamour drop, golden cat eyes blazing as he met Alec’s determined gaze. Feeling heat coil low in his gut, Magnus pulled back just as his orgasm burst forth when Alec’s fingers struck his prostate dead on. Alec tilted his head back; mouth wide open as Magnus shuddered, painting his face with hot bursts of white cum. 

Alec’s chest was heaving and he looked blissed out, a post-orgasmic haze across his face. “Beautiful” he breathed out, his pink tongue darting out as his eyes closed and he moaned at the taste of Magnus on his lips. 

Reaching down Magnus hauled Alec to his feet, plastering himself to the front of Magnus’s sweat-soaked body.

“That.” Magnus declared breathlessly, “Was hot as fuck.”

“Mhmmm,” Alec murmured as Magnus snapped his fingers to clean them both up.

“Well I guess that answers your question” Alec breathed, leaning his forehead into Magnus’.

“That it does my darling,” Magnus chuckled. Intertwining their hands, he led them to the sofa and magicked a soft blanket around them both.

“A drink before round two?” Alec gestured suggestively towards the fridge behind Magnus’s desk.

“My my, Shadowhunter. Going to make good use of your _stele_ , heh?” Magnus retorted, waving his hand to make two bottles of water appear in front of them on the coffee table.

“Best keep you hydrated then” he said with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fans self* Not sure how that happened! Whew those boys sure are thirsty 😉 Thanks for reading. Hmmm, is the last line hinting at a third chapter? I have no idea. 
> 
> Remember, be consensual and kind to each other, always.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, *cough* is it getting hot in here?? I hope you enjoyed it! That's the first chapter of possibly 2 or 3, we'll see. I have a very demanding job and flat out life, so I have no idea how long it will take to add to this story so I make no promises about timing! Although, I do like to finish what I start, so stay tuned and subscribe if you want to receive notifications. You can come shoot the breeze with me on Twitter @MalecTragic if you're so inclined.  
> Stay safe all, and be kind - always.


End file.
